orion_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Miracle Vol 1 1
Appearing Featured Characters: *Lady Miracle (first appearance) Supporting Characters: *Zachary Moore (first appearance) *Elena Rojaz (first appearance) *Donald Rhodes (first appearance) Antagonists: *Death Doctor (first appearance) *Hooded Figure (first appearance, unnamed) Locations: *Metron City **Zachary Moore's Apartment Items: *Lady Miracle's Ship Synopsis An alien known as Cas'ra crash lands on planet earth and, after meeting a human named Zachary, attempts to adjust to their new life. Transcript It begins in a street as it is empty. Suddenly a strange light is shown as a spaceship crashes down into the street. Inside the ship lies a sleeping alien as a green light begins flashing on her face and she wakes up. *'Ship A.I.: '''Good morning Cas'ra. I am here to inform you that you have landed on the targetted planet. I am currently speaking in the most used language of the current area. Please confirm that the knowledge of how to speak this language was downloaded into your mind successfully. *'Cas'ra:' What planet is this? *'Ship A.I.:' The targetted planet, in this case, was the nearest planet with a habitable atmosphere. The habitants refer to it as Earth. You are currently in an area called Metron City. Clothes that the habitants wear is in the drawer. A small drawer pops open. *'Ship A.I.:' Shops that sell beverages and edibles are in the immediate area. And there is also currency in the same drawer. Good luck. The door of the ship opens and Cas'ra steps out in human clothing. She looks around to make sure no one can see her before stepping out of the ship. The ship then goes into cloak mode. Cas'ra wanders off and stops to look through the window of a TV store, with each TV playing something different (the news, a cartoon, etc.) She touches the glass in wonder. *'???:' Um... can I help you? She turns and sees a man staring confused at her. * '''Cas'ra:' No? * Man: Okay... why're you touching that glass like it's some kind of Indiana Jones artifact? * Cas'ra: I've never seen it before. * Man: Do you live under a rock? * Cas'ra: '''No, that'd kill me. * '''Man: No, it's a figure of speech. See, it-- why do I have to explain what "do you live under a rock means"...? who are you? * Cas'ra: I'm foreign. * Man: "Foreign?" where're you from, the land of the Wookie People or something? * Cas'ra: Another planet. * Man: I was joking, obviously. So, what planet? mars, venus? heh... * Cas'ra: Xaram. * Man: Is that name, like, a reference to a movie or something? * Cas’ra: No. It is a planet outside of your so-called Solar System ran by peace-loving aliens named Xaremians. * Man: '''Man, you've sure got a hell of an imagination on ya. * '''Cas'ra: It is not imagination Mr...? The man doesn't answer her question and just stares at her. *'Man:' I... feel like I should leave...yeah... He tries to leave but she stops him. *'Cas'ra:' I think it'd be for the best if I had a human comrade by my side. Would it be okay if you took me with you? He stares at her. *'Man:' ...Okay... *'Cas'ra: '''Thank you. And, you didn't answer me before, so tell me, what's your name? *'Man:' Zachary... *'Cas'ra:' Well Zachary... take me to your leader. *'Zachary:' ...What? Sometime later, Zachary opens up the door of his apartment. * '''Zachary:' Welcome to my casa. I'd say make yourself at home but you're kinda freaking me out so... make yourself slightly welcomed, I guess, whatever your name is. * Cas'ra: I am Cas'ra of Xaram. * Zachary: '''Ca... Cas... you know, for such a short name it's a helluva mouthful. I suppose you need a human name. What about Cassandra? * '''Cas'ra: I... enjoy the sound of that name. * Zachary: Awesome, lot easier to say. Wait you also need a last name I think. Um... Will... kin... s... Wilkins? * Cas'ra: Alright. They hang out as two detectives known as Elena Rojaz and Donald Rhodes are inside a dark house. * Donald: So... this is apparently where the mad killer Sergei Menkel is? * Elena: That's what the tip said. Wonder why he chose this place as his hideout. * Donald: It looks like something out of Friday the Thirteenth. What is this guy, a horror movie villain? * Elena: '''Just make sure he doesn't suddenly appear behind you. That's how he kills his victims. * '''Donald: How do you know? * Elena: I was almost one of them. * Donald: '''Care to share? * '''Elena: I just graduated out of a police academy and me and my partner were sent to a house similar to this one. It... didn't end well for him... we managed to arrest Menkel but he stabbed my partner in the throat before back-up arrived. And then... three years later... I find out he's escaped... So this case is extremely personal. * Donald: Sorry for your loss. * Elena: It's fine. Let's just focus on finding this guy right now. They look around as suddenly a figure with glowing red eyes is watching. *'Sergei:' Boo. *'Elena:' You look different... *'Sergei:' Let's say I had a little upgrade. He rips off one of his bones as it sharpens and his bone shockingly grows back. *'Sergei:' A hell... of an upgrade... *'Elena:' Oh my god... She grabs her walkie talkie. * Elena: This is detective Elena Rojaz. Come to this address immediately! Sergei Menkel is trying to kill me and my partner! Sergei tosses his bone at her walkie talkie, shattering it. *'Sergei:' Hush up, detective. They won't arrive in time. Sergei's radius bone sharpens and pops out of his skin. He grabs it and pulls it out. *'Sergei:' You know, they say history repeats itself if you forget it. So tell me, detective. Are you in need of a reminder of our last encounter...? *'Elena:' You killed my mentor. *'Sergei:' Time to kill the apprentice. *'Donald: '''How is this even possible? did you sell your soul to the Devil or something? cause believe it or not right now that seems like the sanest of possibilities! *'Sergei:' Something fell from the sky. I don't know what it was, but it radiated a shockwave that blasted me. And now, I am a god... a god of death. And I have two options for you Elena. Join me become my goddess or you and your sidekick will die due to my power. Elena looks at him for a few seconds before pulling out a gun and pointing it at her head. *'Elena:' What if I don't give you the satisfaction of either? He smirks and quickly grabs the gun, breaking it. Suddenly, a figure in a hood enters the figure wraps their arms Elena and Donald's shoulders. *'Hooded Figure:' Now, now, let's not get violent. There's still a lot left to do, isn't there, Death Doctor? Sergei smiles. *'Elena:' I can't move... *'Hooded Figure:' Oh, you don't have to tell me, I'm quite aware that I have that effect on people. *'Donald:' You one of those Shockwave Freaks as well? *'Hooded Figure:' Wouldn't you like to know? Now, listen, I'm ordering Death Doctor here to not kill either of you but under one condition. They turn to Elena, a centipede crawling out from under their hood as their eyes glow red. *'Hooded Figure:' Tell 'everyone''' about me... The centipede starts crawling on Elena's face as she stares in horror at the hooded figure. The issue ends with a caption reading "To Be Continued..." Notes *First appearance of Lady Miracle and her supporting cast. Category:Lady Miracle Vol 1 Category:Origin Stories Category:Cas'ra/Appearances Category:Zachary Moore/Appearances Category:Elena Rojaz/Appearances Category:Donald Rhodes/Appearances Category:Sergei Menkel/Appearances